


Boots

by WizardPartyForever



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Alley Sex, Death Note Kink Meme, M/M, Smut, Stripper!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPartyForever/pseuds/WizardPartyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L invites his coworker to his house after work. L is more eccentric than Light thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt fill, but this one's not for the big kink meme; I found this gem on the smaller one. I probably wont post it there because that one's been dead for ten thousand years, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Also apparently it's lawlight week? I was hoping to have this done by valentine's day, but I was having really bad writer's block, so now I guess I can say I contributed to the week. Also, I think I may have lost the edits I made after finishing, so there might be some weirdness going on. Sorry.  
> The Prompt: Stripper!L. Possible alley sex? More details here:  
> http://moonchild10.livejournal.com/16142.html?thread=59150#t59150

**Prompt:** stripper!L. Alley sex?

Light looked down at the address written on the little piece of paper he had been given, then back up at the building in front of him. There was no way this… place… could be L’s house, yet this was the address L had given him. Was L trying to pull some weird prank on him?

He eyed the line that stretched from the two large doors of the building to almost the end of the sidewalk. What was this place? There no way Light was going to wait in that line to get into somewhere that he most definitely wasn't supposed to be. L must have given him the wrong address or something-

“Light! I'm glad you could make it.”

Light looked around from where he had leaned against the wall to sulk, all his hopes that this had just been a mistake falling.

“L! What kind of place is this, and why did you bring me here? I thought we were going to your house.”

“I live in the apartments above this place,” L explained. “Come on, they'll let us skip the line.”

The explanation made sense, but something still seemed off. Light let himself be pulled by the wrist to the front door, though, deciding to save his questions. Right before the door, a large man jumped in front of him, but to his greater confusion L waved him off with a simple, “Don't worry, he's with me.”

The man looked at him curiously but shrugged, and let them bypass the line.

“I must warn you, this isn't the most conventional place,” L said. And of course, Light didn't expect anything conventional from L, but the moment they walked in he realized that this was much more than unconventional.

“L! What is this place?” Light demanded.

“Obviously, it's a strip club,” L said. “Sit here, I'll be right back.”

“Wait!”

But L had already left.

“Damn,” Light muttered, crossing his arms and slumping back into a chair. What was L playing at, bringing him here?

It was exactly five minutes and 36 seconds before a loud announcement sounded throughout the building. Light knew this for a fact, because he had been counting impatiently for L to return.

He was distracted, though, eyes snapping up, where after the large voice announced that “Ryuzaki” would be performing, the stage lit up to reveal a man - a man! Leaning against a pole as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Light's cheeks lit up, because it was impossible to not realize that it was L up there, clad in-

Oh fuck.

What little L was wearing (and it wasn't a lot) was all black, and left little to the imagination. Light couldn't tear his eyes away from L's milky thighs, exposed by the black panties (panties, not underwear) and was hit with the sudden thought that he wished L wasn't wearing the knee-high boots that were blocking the rest of his legs from Light's view.

L was moving now, and though he wasn’t doing anything particularly breathtaking - just swinging against the pole, really - Light couldn't take his eyes away.

What was L playing at? Embarrassingly, Light felt himself hardening in his pants, but then noticed that there was nobody was at his table to see. How weird; the place was too crowded to even walk across the room in a straight line, yet nobody was trying to sit next to him. Had L organized this?

And the table was so close to the stage that Light could see every detail; the wrinkles in the leather of L's boots and the light flexing of L's barely defined abdominal muscles and even L's eyelashes, though those seemed especially long today - was L wearing mascara? Light wouldn't put it past him, especially now.

In the precious few seconds that Light spent contemplating this L seemed to have disappeared - Light looked around until he spotted him, at the top of the closest pole in a position that made Light's spine hurt just looking at it, especially considering L's tendency to hunch over.

He was clinging to the pole with his thighs and leaning back, away from it, until he was upside down and could grab onto the pole again and flip over so he was better equipped to fly down again - not that L would ever make anything that simple. L's body twisted in ways that Light didn't know was possible and - how did he stay up there?

Then he was coming down, one knee hooked around the pole and spinning, until he was nearly at the bottom, and stopped, looking up into the crowd - straight at Light. The sultry looks sent a jolt of heat straight down to Light's dick. He wanted to grab L by the hips and take him hard, wipe that knowing smirk off his face.

As though sensing those thoughts, L finished his trip down the pole and landed on his stomach. Instead of getting up off the floor, L crawled to the end of the stage, wiggling his ass much more than was strictly necessary; Light would have looked, but couldn't bring himself to break the eye contact between him and L.

“What the hell are you doing, L?” Light hissed when L was close enough to hear.

L just smiled and hauled himself up to his knees, running his hands down his bare chest. He spread his knees to expose the insides of his thighs and the crotch of his panties, and now, up close, Light could see that they weren't leather like he had thought, (of course, leather underwear would be quite uncomfortable) but some kind of lacy, ruffled material.

Fuck, that was hot - even hotter when L's hands traveled down to cup himself and he threw his head back in a silent cry of pleasure.

Light's breathing was becoming heavy and blood was rushing to his cheeks at the obscene sight - was that even allowed? But the rest of the audience seemed to appreciate it if the whistles and vulgar shouting were any indication. Light scowled at the sounds, a sudden wave of disgust towards them washing through him.

L was his, he had invited him to come and watch him, and Light decided then that he should be the only one to see L like this. These new thoughts were a bit troubling, but Light ignored contemplating them in favor of coming up with a plan.

The show seemed to be at it's peak, and while Light wanted very much to stay and watch the amazing things L was doing on that pole, he would have to leave now or he wouldn't have time to do what he was planning. Light stood up and sneaked around to what appeared to be the backstage entrance, until he was stopped by a woman who glared sternly up at him.

“Excuse me, sir. What do you think you're doing?”

Light, of course, expected to be stopped, and shot the woman a charming smile. “Oh, I'm sorry. L - the dancer up there,” he explained, pointing up to the stage, “He’s my cousin. He asked me to stop by after work…”

But the woman wasn't buying it, instead leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. “Hah. Like we haven't heard that one before.”

But then her eyes snapped up to the stage, where L had slid down the pole and made his way over to the side of the stage closest to them, and then hopped down into the aisle. Light watched, paralyzed, as L strutted toward them, until he was right in front of them - but didn't look at Light, not even once. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the woman's neck, facing away from Light. He appeared to whisper into the woman's ear, but Light was too angry to try to eavesdrop. Oh, when Light got his hands on L, he'd regret this little trick…

But then L spun around and was back on the stage in a heartbeat, making up for his brief absence with an extra extravagant twirl around the pole.

Light turned around to look back at the woman before he got too distracted, intending to argue more, but she had stepped aside.

“Cousins, indeed,” she noted, looking down pointedly at the bulge in his pants. “Ryuzaki said you're clear.”

Light nodded, cheeks lighting up in embarrassment, and walked past her, looking down at the floor.

He found himself in a dirty hallway with doors on either side. He frowned in confusion, about to go back and ask for help, when help came to him in the form of the woman sneaking up behind him.

“The door to backstage is just around the corner,” she piped. “And the men’s dressing room is the third door to the left. Normally I wouldn't let you in; it's a privacy violation, but Ryuzaki's the only guy performing tonight for a few hours, and for some reason he's letting you see him, so I guess it's okay. Just don't tell my boss.”

Light waved her off; he had heard enough. L would pay for this embarrassment, as soon as he stepped through that door… Light sat on a little stool in front of a row of mirrors. The counter was mostly empty, save a little hair brush and bottle of mascara at the end of the counter. So L was wearing makeup after all.

Though the walls were concrete and probably quite thick, Light could hear the music faintly, and could hear when it started to fade. Unlike a few times before, it didn't pop back up into a new song, and Light's heartbeat started up at a frightening pace. L was done then, and any moment he'd be down here to collect his bag laying in the corner of the room.

Light swiveled around on his stool to face the door. As soon as L came in through the door, he'd regret teasing Light this way…

And then there was the soft clicks of someone in heels walking down the hallway. It had to be L. The door creaked open, and L - knee high heeled boots, lacy gloves, frilly panties and all, stepped through. He appeared to not be looking up, but it had to be an act, because there was no way he didn't see Light. He was clutching a handful of crumpled bills, counting them, but Light would fix that. One, two, three steps, and he had L pressed against the wall, grabbing his wrist and holding it above his head, thereby forcing L to release the bundle of cash.

“Oof.”

“Damn right,” Light muttered before covering L's mouth with his own. The man went stiff for a second (don't pretend to be surprised, you fucking planned this) but gave in quickly, reaching up to tangle his hands in Light's hair. L was so insufferably close that all Light wanted to do was push him against the wall and have his way with him - no, Light corrected. He would bend him over the countertop and take him that way, so that L would be able to see himself in the row of mirrors .

So caught up he was with his fantasizing he was caught by surprise when L wrapped one leg around his hips and ground against him. He gasped and clutched L's shoulders harder (when did his hands get there?) and returned the action twice as hard.

L broke the kiss to fling his head back in a loud moan. “Ah - Light,” he sighed.

“This is exactly what you wanted to happen, isn't it?” Light growled in response.

L hummed in confirmation. It made Light irrationally angry.

“I bet you're real fucking smug, huh?”

L smiled up at him, before leaning up for another kiss. “Mostly just happy that this worked so well,” he mumbled against Light's lips.

“You wish,” Light muttered, and ground against L harder than ever. His vision blurred with the friction against his cock. He needed to have L here, now - but no, that wouldn't be right, there would be people here later and he didn't want anyone seeing him, seeing L.

“Do you really live above this building?” Light muttered against L's lips. L shook his head slightly, apparently reluctant to detach his mouth from Light's.

Light stepped back and cursed, before grabbing L's bag from the corner and sweeping the items off the counter into it. “Come on,” he said, taking hold of L's hand with the hand not occupied by a duffel bag - why did L even need such a big bag?

“Where are we going?” L asked, though he allowed himself to be dragged along.

“My place.”

L didn't say anything, but there was a bit more spring to his step than normal.

As it turned out, Light couldn't wait until they got to his apartment, though it was only a half hour walk from this place. Light couldn't help but grab L by the front of his shirt (which, along with his pants, L had almost forgotten to put on until they stepped outside into the cold air) and kiss him, hard, while they waited at a crosswalk for the light to signal that it was safe to cross.

A few minutes later, Light decided that the best place to feel L up would be in the doorway of a smoke shop where they had ducked to get out of the rain. Light was just unbuttoning the man’s loose jeans to feel L through the lacy panties when the store owner broke them up, yelling incomprehensibly.

It was then that Light got to see what was inside L's bag.

“Open it up, there should be an umbrella inside,” L panted, still a bit out of breath.

Inside there was indeed an umbrella, along with a change of clothes and other personal items - so L hadn't planned on coming home. Upon realizing this Light grabbed a fistful of L's hair and pulled him up for another searing kiss under the newly opened umbrella. From there on out, Light walked with a renewed vigor.

But even the increased walking pace wasn't enough to sate his hunger. L looked delectable with his hair even messier than normal and his cheeks flushed from the cold, and another fifteen minutes later he again couldn't hold back anymore and pulled L into an empty alley for an impromptu makeout session. Light's apartment wasn't far now - he could actually see the building a few blocks down - but he was still unbelievably hard and L was just too close to pass up the opportunity.

“Ah,” L sighed. “How long now..?”

“My apartment is just down the street.”

L pulled back. “Let's go then, I can't wait-”

“Neither can I,” Light growled, and leaned forward to silence L with his own mouth again. Rationally, of course, he knew that the best course of action would be to get to his place as fast as possible, but when he shoved a knee between L's thighs and the man made such a delectable sound - the rational side of Light's brain was promptly silenced.

Light resumed where he had left off in his groping the last time they had been interrupted, sneaking a hand down the front of L's pants and firmly cupping L through the soft material of his panties. L lightly gasped and pushed upwards, urging Light on. He was fully hard, his cock straining up against the fabric, and the harder Light rubbed, he discovered, the louder L moaned. L leaned against the brick wall behind him, apparently too stimulated to properly stand, and thrusted up towards Light, eyelashes fluttering closed.

In a deft movement Light slipped his hand inside the underwear and grasped L’s length properly. 

“A-ah!” L gasped in surprise. “Light - your apartment - now.”

Light shook his head before leaning in to bury his head in the crook of L's neck. “That's… too far,” he muttered, speeding up the movement of his hand on L.

L struggled to pull himself up, sighing shakily. “Ugh - someone's going to see us…”

Light ignored the protests in favor of taking back his hand and bringing it up to L's face. “Suck?”

L looked up at him warily, but obliged and took the three offered fingers into his mouth. He scrunched up his face at the unpleasant taste, most likely, but after a moment sucked them deeper, slicking them up appropriately for what was about to happen. L's tongue deftly wrapped around Light's fingers until they were surely wet enough to use in L, and Light pulled them out quickly before he could get too distracted.

“Spread… your legs a bit,” Light said, and delighted in L's obedience when he complied, even wrapping a leg around Light's hips for easier access. Light slipped his hand back into L's pants and under his underwear, but this time he didn't stop, reaching farther back until his fingers met the cleft of L's ass.

L gave an odd jerk of surprise, but didn't complain when Light pressed onward, not faltering until he found the little ring of muscles and paused, looking up into L's eyes for permission to continue.

L nodded.

The first finger slipped in relatively easy, due to the copious amount of saliva on it, but when he tried to wiggle in a second, L clenched down hard. The look on his face wasn’t pained, so perhaps it was just an instinct - whatever it was, Light didn’t move until L loosened up.

After a moment of concentration on L’s part, the ring of muscles relaxed and Light was able to move, scissoring and stretching but most of all looking for the spot that he knew would make this whole experience worth it. L’s insides were amazingly tight and he still had a hard time moving, despite the spit, but Light knew that with some proper lubrication this would be a fantastic experience. He didn’t need that now, though - there would be no sex here. This was all for L.

He almost didn’t notice when he hit L’s prostate, until L gasped and the leg around his hips tightened and pulled him closer.

“Yes, there!”

Light curled his two fingers into that spot again, to get the same reaction. Ah. So that was L’s sweet spot.

He took the opportunity, now that the discomfort had apparently passed, to slip in a third finger. L didn’t seem too bothered by it, simply moaning louder with each stroke of Light’s fingers over the walls of his ass - almost as loud as the noises he made when Light touched his prostate.

With his unoccupied hand, Light reached down to grasp L’s cock, which was standing proudly between them. A simple brush to the head of made L drop the umbrella and fling his arms around Light’s neck.

Motivated by that reaction and unbothered by the rain, Light began pumping with fervor. That, along with the constant movements of Light’s fingers inside of him, appeared to be too much for L to handle. He went limp, supported by the wall and his hold on Light, and his leg fell from it’s position around Light’s waist. He still had the energy to thrust up into Light’s hand, of course, and put that talent to its full use until Light had to put his hand on L’s waist to stop him. “You’re making it hard for me to move my fingers,” Light explained.

L just whined at the loss of contact on his cock, though when Light leaned in for a kiss he settled down a bit. With his hand on L’s hip it was much easier to focus on the movements of his fingers, which had grown sloppy before, and he quickly sought out L’s prostate.

“Yes, please Light, I’m so close-”

Light looked up into L’s eyes, which were clouded with lust. Light hadn’t realized that L was so close, but then, he had probably been hard all night; it made sense that he would get into such a state so quickly. Well then, it would be cruel to make him wait…

Light returned his hand to L’s length on the condition that he keep still so Light could do the work. L agreed immediately, nodding so violently Light was afraid he would hit his head on the hard brick. He broke the promise the moment Light touched him, bucking up into the hold, and Light stilled his hand in warning. L settled down.

When Light touched him again, he stayed still long enough for Light to establish a firm rhythm that matched up with the movement of his fingers, and stable enough that L thrusting wouldn't do him any good. L couldn't just sit still though; instead he insisted on pulling Light up for a kiss even though it got in the way of his hands moving.

"Light - aren't you going to fuck me?" L panted.

"Soon enough," Light whispered. "We can't do it here though - do you want someone to see you? Getting fucked by me?"

L shook his head no, though Light suspected he wouldn't be too averse to it, if the harsh breath he emitted or the fluttering of his eyelashes was anything to go by. Ah, well, it would have to remain a fantasy. The thought of other people seeing L made a sharp pang of jealousy go through him, which he took out on L's body. The force of his movements doubled, and L nearly collapsed.

It wouldn’t be long now; L was struggling to stand up right and his breath was coming out in broken pants. A few jabs up towards his prostate made L curl inwards and push up into Light’s grip on him. Light couldn’t scold him for it, though, because L was coming long white streaks across his chest and as much as it annoyed Light to get his nice red shirt dirty he still wanted to make this orgasm worthwhile for L.

He rubbed against L’s prostate unbearably hard and was rewarded with L moaning, loud enough that Light had to muffle the sound with his own mouth. Never one to do things half-assed, of course, Light also paid extra attention to L’s dick, swiping his thumb over the head in a move that sent another jet of come spurting onto Light’s shirt.

After a minute or two, L came down from his high enough that he was able to stand up on his own. Light had dropped his bag on the ground at one point and when he picked it up he discovered the bottom was soaked through with rain. Hopefully L didn’t have anything important in there. Then again, this was L - he would have considered any and every possibility. Anything valuable would probably be protected accordingly.

L seemed to have recovered enough to grab his umbrella and was shaking the rain out of it. “Come on,” he mumbled, voice shaking. “Your place.”

Light nodded and flung the strap of L’s bag over his shoulder. He was in incredibly high spirits and couldn't help but kiss L one last time. L responded, though he still seemed a bit shaken by the recent events - his orgasm had been rather intense, Light reflected smugly.

The walk was short, but it couldn't pass fast enough for Light. He was almost painfully hard and tried to will away his erection, but thoughts of how he would take L just kept flitting through his mind and there was no way to stop them. First, he'd shove L up against his front door, because there was no way they'd be able to make it to the bedroom. But maybe the couch - yes, the couch was only a few steps away from his door, that was doable. Then, he'd take off L's pants - and shirt, of course, but he was really interested in what was under those pants. There was, of course, the lacy panties and boots, but Light was also pretty sure L was wearing a pair of fishnet stockings underneath and was itching to get a good look.

He almost didn't notice when they had reached his apartment building, until the doorman at the front desk waved at him in a friendly manner. Roger was his name, Light was pretty sure.

"Who's this?" The man asked. "I don't think we've met before."

Light barely managed to keep himself from glaring - the guy was just trying to be friendly, after all. "My boyfriend," he muttered, and dragged himself and L to the elevator before they could see Roger’s reaction to the statement.

The elevator, was empty, which L and Light took complete advantage of, grinding and fumbling against each other for a solid three minutes before Light even had the mind to punch the button that would take them to Light’s floor. L, despite having already come not ten minutes ago was again hard and needy, and couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself for the entire elevator ride. When the doors opened, Light had to drag them out into the hall and let go of L's hand, because even touching that small part of L's body seemed to be having an affect on him. Once his head had cleared, he led the two of them down the hall to his apartment.

He was wrong in his predictions that they wouldn't be able to make it to the bedroom, though it was mostly due to the fact that L was several feet ahead of him and therefore out of touching distance.

"I hope you have lube in this bag of yours, because I don't," Light said once he had L pinned against the bed. L looked up at him with an expression that suggested he thought of Light as an especially stupid creature.

"Of course. A little bottle. In the side pocket."

Light left L on the bed to go search for it, while L made a show of rubbing himself through his pants suggestively, spreading his legs and thrusting upwards. It took Light a few seconds to remember that he was supposed to be looking for something. When he returned, he had the bottle in hand and set it next to L on the comforter.

L's pants were unbuttoned - Light wasn't sure if L had forgotten to button them back up again after their detour in the alley or if he had done so while Light was distracted, but that was one step less in the process of getting L naked, so Light wasn't going to complain. He lifted L's hips up and pulled down the baggy jeans impatiently - perhaps in the future there would be time for sexy strip teases, but now was not the time.

L hadn't bothered to change shoes when he put on his normal clothes, and was still wearing the heeled boots. The sight drew a groan from Light and urged him to get to work on L’s shirt as well - but L was already at it, unceremoniously tossing the garmet to the ground. L wasn’t wearing nearly as much on his top half as his bottom half; he was wearing a pair of leather gloves, but Light had already noticed those while holding his hand. Apart from that, L’s chest was completely bare; a pale expanse of skin and bone and muscle all for Light to do with as he pleased.

He set to work on marking it immediately, of course. Why shouldn't he? It's not like L minded, with the noises he made whenever Light's mouth latched onto a particularly sensitive place, and he liked the thought of little bruises blooming over the expanse of L's skin so that next time he danced, he would have to let everyone in the audience see his marked body.

But Light was still hard as hell and, as enjoyable as their current activity was, he had to do this now. The bulge in L's panties gave away just how worked up he was, and Light had the inexplicable urge to pull them down and take L into his mouth - but that would have to wait for another time, or Light just might come in his pants from the noises that L would make.

L seemed to be thinking along the same wavelength, and wiggled out of the garment restraining him in record speed.

Light flung a hand out to the side, looking for the tube he had set down next to them. There it was. He pulled himself up reluctantly, giving each of L's hipbones a goodbye kiss, and nudged the junction between L's legs with one knee. L spread his legs as much as he could with Light straddling his thighs, though the problem was solved when Light moved to sit between them.

L's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Hurry up, Light," he urged. Light glared and uncapped the bottle - he was going as fast as he could, thank you very much! - and poured the slick substance over his fingers. After a bit of fidgeting around, trying to get comfortable, Light brought his fingers to L's entrance. L noticably shivered.

Withough further ado, he plunged one in finger. L clenched down in surprise, though he didn't look pained. Nonetheless, Light leaned over and asked, "Are you okay?"

L breathed out a long breath. "Yes," he responded. "Just - surprised."

Light laughed and pressed a kiss to L's open lips. Destracted, L unclenched enough to allow for movement, and Light wiggled his finger around. L was already a bit prepared from their earlier activities, and it didn't take long for his body to get used to it. When Light tried to worm in a second finger, instead of clenching down, L stayed open and easy to penetrate.

"Ah - yes, Light," L sighed, appearing for all the world as if he were enjoying a particularly relaxing massage, as compared to having two fingers in his ass, about to be fucked. Well, Light supposed, this was a massage... of sorts. The thought made him chuckle a bit.

Well, since L was so relaxed, he could probably handle a third finger without a problem. Indeed, L merely smiled up at him with the third intrusion, though when Light angled a sharp jab at his prostate L's expression turned to shock and his hands flew up to grasp Light's shoulders.

"Here?"

"Yes, there!"

Light took the time to enjoy the facial expressions L made whenever Light prodded his sweet spot, but his erection really was becoming unbearable - with a bit more streching, Light determined that L was loose enough.

"Are you ready?" Light asked, drawing his fingers out.

"I've been ready since the alley, Light."

Light smirked. Well, if he was really that sure of himself... He grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled a bit more into his hand, and smeared it on his cock. Jesus, that felt heavenly, but he was sure nothing would be able to match up to the feeling of thrusting into L - but why bother fantasizing, when he had the real man right in front of him?

He settled between L’s legs, cock pressing right up to L’s puckered little hole. L gave a little wiggle at the contact, and it took a great deal of Light's self control to keep himself from just plunging in, because as prepared as L was, and even though Light knew he was pleanty lubricated, that that wouldn't be a plesant experience. And god did he want L to like this, because if he didn't, there was no telling if he woud be back for more - was L even planning on doing this more than once?

Light pushed away his doubts, because the thought that L might not want to do this again gave him an unpleasant feeling in his chest, and hoisted L's legs up around his hips.

"Yes Light, please!" L encuraged, and that was all Light needed to get him going.

L threw his head back in pleasure or relief; Light couldn't tell which. Whatever it was, though, Light was sure he was feeling it too. L felt heavenly; his velvety walls pressed against Light from all sides and, when Light looked up, L didn't look to be at all in pain. By the time Light sunk all the way in, L was already trying to rock back onto Light's cock. After a moment to gather his own composure, Light grabbed L's hips to still his movements.

"Hah - Light, move already!"

Light pulled out nearly all the way, and with a slow but unyielding thrust pushed back in. He did this a few more times, just to get into the feel of it, before tilting L's hips up and repeating the action again, but this time faster and harder, looking for L's prostate. With the way L's face contorted into a look of surprise, Light figured it was safe to say he had found it.

He pulled back after a smaller pause than before, and buried himself once more in L's warm body. L emitted a sharp whine at the sudden movement and pushed back with his hips.

“Hah! Yes!”

Seeing that L was enjoying himself quite a bit, Light upped the pace, his thrusts even and smooth. L's toes curled in the sheets, until Light hoisted his legs around his torso and L locked his ankles together so his legs were wrapped around Light's waist, making the angle oh so much better.

L was perfect, and it wasn't just the way his inner walls gripped Light just right, or the sounds he made while being fucked. Light couldn't believe it had taken him this long to notice how smooth L's skin was, or how delicately his collarbones sticked out. L's lips were flushed pink, which was of course incredibly arousing, but even the thought of his coworker's tendancy to fondel his normally pale lips made Light wonder why he hadn't realized his attraction to him earlier.

“Fuck, L,” Light groaned, fighting the sudden urge to stop his thrusting so he could lean down and take L up in his arms, just to touch him more. L seemed to be thinking along the same lines though, and, with a similar noise of gratification, hoisted himself up to sit on Light's thighs.

Light brought his hands up to steady L's hips, guiding him into a faster pace that L was all to happy to go along with.

“Ugh - L,” Light panted. “Why were you - up there? On the stage?”

L's mouth was cracked open and a sheen of saliva coated his lips. Light didn't entirely expect L to realize what Light was asking from him, but at the words his eyes flicked down in recognition.

“I - ah - it's extra… money. You know us new employees don't get paid very much,” L stuttered with his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He rolled his hips in a movement that made Light's vision blur. “Is this really the time to be - asking?”

“I guess not.” To distract them both, Light lifted up L's hips and pulled him down hard to grind on Light's cock. L cried out, before grabbing onto Light's shoulders and stopping the movement. He pulled himself all the way off of Light's cock (Light was quite upset about this, but L paid him no mind) and readjusted himself, untwining his legs from around Light's waist and placing them on either side of Light's thighs.

Light looked down over L's shoulder and noticed that they had forgotten to take his boots off. A shame, really; Light had been looking forward to that. He considered stopping L for a moment so that he could undress L completely, but then - oh! - it was too late because L was sitting down, and this was nice too, Light supposed. With his newfound agility due to the position L could move much more easily, and they fell into a smooth rhythm, Light's grip on L's hips becoming increasingly tight in the intensity of the act.

L lifted himself up, almost letting Light slip out of him, before slamming down, and repeated the movement before either of them could react. The next time he did it was even faster and more fluid, and there was no pause before he lifted himself up again. Light let his hand fall from L's hips, seeing that he didn't need any guidance, and let his hand travel up L's firm body.

L was thin and gangly, but Light held a new appreciation for his body. Without his hunch, L was tall - possibly taller than Light - and his face was at the same height as Light's. They locked gazes, and Light couldn't bring himself to take his eyes away, even though he desperately wanted to kiss L to absorb the delicious noises he was making. But that would be hard anyway, without impairing L's constant movement.

And Light certainly didn't want that - no, not with the way L's inner walls gripped Light when L shifted his position just so, or with how L looked up at him with something akin to desperation. L was shaking now; thighs trembling with the effort of pushing himself up, and there were a few times when he seemed unable to complete the act and Light had to help him up. He didn’t mind of course; any excuse to touch L was okay with Light.

But after a few moments, it really was too much, and Light found himself with a lap full of L; wiggling, grinding L who couldn’t seem to hold himself up. L sat snuggly on his thighs and leaned forward to bury his head in the crook of Light’s neck, breath coming in ragged spurts.

“Light - I can’t-”

L was sweaty and shaking all over; Light supposed it was no surprise that, even with his strong muscles from dancing, he wouldn’t be able to continue working so strenuously so close to orgasm.

That was no problem, though. It was only fair that Light do some of the work too. Gently, he lifted L up and pushed him over onto his back, legs spread perfectly so Light could slide back in. L tilted his head back in contentment and wrapped his legs around Light's waist lazily as though it was the most natural thing in the world. The thought made Light lean down and press a kiss against L's open mouth, now that they were in a position that he could do so while still fucking L.

L accepted the kiss enthusiastically and threw his arms around Light's neck, fingers twisting in his hair almost painfully. Light was regretful to leave, but eventually had to pull himself away from L's hold because he was so damn close to release that it was clouding his vision, and there was nothing he wanted to do more that pound into L's body until he clenched around him-

Clenching, tightening, coming, Light realized; L was crying out and coming across both of their chests in long white stripes.

The sudden tightness triggered Light's orgasm as well, and with several hard, deep thrusts, he collapsed on top of L, coming hard enough to make him see stars. L's inner muscles rippled and fluttered around him and L twitched, whimpering every few seconds, until finally they both settled down into a compatible silence, puctuated by content sighing and heavy breathing.

Light rolled over after a moment, realizing that he was probably crushing L, and settled down \beside him. It was so very warm, and the last thing he wanted to do was move. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt L start to wiggle and squirm, until he had turned to face Light.

Light leaned forward to kiss L, but he turned his face away.

"Ugh... no," L mumbled. "I wanted to... talk."

Light chuckled. "I don't know if you'd be able to stay awake." L, of course, always looked exhausted but now, his eyelids were drooping and he seemed to be having trouble keeping his head off the pillow. It was quite amusing.

L seemed to concede that now was not he best time for talking, and let his head fall. "Alright. But we'll talk tomorrow," he promised.

Yes, they would. Light still had a lot of questions, after all - but now wasn't the time for conversation. He, too, couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, though he did have time to register that L still hadn't taken his boots off, before he let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be much appreciated if you would check out the Death Note Kink Meme at http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/. Apparently it's pretty dead (I've only recently discovered it so I wouldn't know) but recently people have been posting, so hopefully activity will start up again! It would be great to have a running Kink meme in the fandom! Just because a fandom gets old, doesn't mean it has to die, and I'd hate to see such a great effort go to waste.


End file.
